Winter
by Holo Flora
Summary: Harry visits a muggle strip club and gets the shock of his life. Harry/Draco SLASH ONESHOT


**~This is a one-shot because to really put time and effort into the next chapter of any one of my stories isn't a good idea right now. I shouldn't even be doing this because my transcription of a recorded conversation is due in…just about twelve hours. However, I figure a little sexy bottom!draco and n00b yet spectacularly top!harry would do wonders to perk my spirits, so I'm going to go for it.~**

---

Draco Malfoy did not need the money. The little slips of paper with varying numbered amounts on them were only valuable in what they gauged on a larger scale. He did it because he liked it. It had been a fantasy of his since his early teen-hood, and with the help of a well-managed glamour it had come to fruition at last. His darkmark could not be seen. His delicate features, white-blonde hair, almost-grey eyes, gleaming pale skin, lean build, were not recognizable, but _recognized_ for their value alone. No one need ever know it was he who was currently wrapping one leg around the gleaming, cold pole and doing a perfect spin around it without using his hands. He gyrated against it, reveling in the catcalls and sporadic applause. He rewarded his captive audience by turning to face them, flinging one arm behind him and around the pole, then sliding down it, spreading his legs wide as he bent his knees.

It had taken him ages to find this place. The strip club was called "By the Bi" and catered to both men and women who liked both men and women. There were dancers of all types: the traditional big-breasted stripper girls (and trannies), studs strutting around in tight shorts, drag queens, drag kings, flamboyant boys who gave spectacular lap dances. But there was only one Winter. None of the other boys could do what he could do, and both men and women loved to watch him writhe and fly around that pole.

Draco had labored over what his stripper name should be. Back at Hogwarts he fancied he would be "The Dragon" or "The White Dragon" but it was just too cheesy, and the pun wouldn't be worth anyone figuring out what his true name was. "Snow" was his next idea, but though "Dragon" was clearly too masculine for the role he wanted to play, "Snow" was too soft, too gentle. Winter was beautiful, and could be delicate, but could also be harsh.

Blaise had once called him an Ice Queen, obviously meant as an insult, but here it was a phrase used in reverence. They would announce him, sometimes using the phrase to get the audience geared up. Sometimes they said "Jack Frost" or "The Ice Prince".

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, if you came to By the Bi at this time, on this day, by accident, count your lucky stars, because right now we are proud to present By the Bi's own cold beauty, the ice prince, the man who makes Jack Frost jealous, and any Ice Queen melt…Winter!" Then "Sweet Dreams" would begin to play…_

Draco lifted himself up, rolling his hips forward, touching two fingers just below his balls as he did so. The crowd practically howled. He smirked, suppressing the silly-happy grin threatening to break loose. He swayed his hips one way and then the other, painfully tame after the glorious little piece of sex he'd just given them all. This was when the crowd really started waving their money, wanting more, but he wouldn't take it yet, not quite yet. He ran his hands up his body, up back behind his head. Taking hold of the pole once more he twirled around, dropping down behind it to grind his now hard prick against the metal. He gasped and groaned and got ready to pick out a man in the front row who would be his for the rest of the night. He planned to find one that was not too gross looking (the bouncers often sat good-looking men near the front just for this purpose) and focus the rest of his strip on this man.

He scanned the crowd as he humped the pole, searching for his mark. And that was when he saw him, right there, in the seat directly in front of him, front row center, was Harry Potter. He mind told him to avoid the boyhood rival, that to get too close would endanger his well-kept identity, but instead…

He swung back around to the front of the pole, and doing a daring backbend, leaned out enough to grab the little slip of paper Potter clutched with his teeth. The crowd was jealous, as they always were, of the mystery man Winter was focusing all his attention on. So as Draco flipped himself back around, intense eyes never leaving the green orbs in the front row, the money began to fly. The audience flung their bits of paper at him, rather than wait for his attentions any longer. And Draco stayed focused on Potter.

The man looked stunned. Framed eyes wide, dull red lips half-parted. Did he realize it was Draco? Or was he simply staring in awe at the icy beauty that had ordained him worthy tonight? Knowing he should care, but not managing to, Draco did his last daring move, climbing the pole, then using his legs to hold him up as he turned upside-down. The song wound down, leaving him to rise back up, then slide gracefully back down again before exiting the stage.

Unlike what most people considered "strippers", Draco was truly an exotic dancer. The entire white lace ensemble he'd gone on stage wearing (though there was precious little of it to begin with) had remained with him. Back in his dressing room he peeled off his long lace gloves, then unfastened the delicate -yet sturdy- garter belts that held up his tall white stockings with the little white bows on them, and shimmied out of his almost too ruffled knickers. It was time to work the floor, and time to change into his lap-dancing outfit.

This was his favorite time. What would he be tonight? A nurse? Little angel? Little _devil_? A dominatrix? or a cheerleader? The possibilities were virtually endless. He'd even dressed as a sexy version of what muggles' idea of a witch was before. However, it didn't take him long to choose exactly which costume was right for the task at hand.

Potter's face when he saw Draco in the Slytherin themed schoolgirl outfit was almost worth the fact that he was certain now the other man knew who he was, despite the glamour. The outfit was made perfect by the mock Mary Jane stilettos and short pigtails he'd managed. He walked, no, strutted, across the floor and over to where Potter was sitting alone in his chair. A few of the other patrons noticed Draco, but the rest were already well occupied with other dancers and cheaper lap dances.

"You look lonely" Draco purred as soon as he was within earshot. With the loud thrum of a techno beat over the intercom that meant he was already practically on top of the Savior of the wizarding world. Potter just stared at him, completely gob smacked.

"If you want," Draco continued, "I can keep you company."

"H-how much?" Potter stuttered, eyes still wide as saucers, but apparently having regained the ability to speak, at least partially. Draco almost laughed aloud. The possibility that Potter might not recognize him had just reawakened. Could it be that he hadn't been found out? It was obvious to any veteran of the nightclub arts that he was a major newbie in the red-light district. Perhaps it was only that which made him gaze at Draco in complete and utter shock. After all, if he knew who he was, he would pepper the blonde with all sorts of demanding, Potter-like questions right away, wouldn't he?

"£80 for starters, and we see where it goes from there" Draco beamed his best Winter smile at the possibly oblivious man.

Potter hurriedly reached into his pocket and fished out a few twenties. He handed the crisp bills, fresh from Gringots no doubt, to Draco, who tucked them sexily down the front of his g-string hidden beneath the forest green and silver, plaid, micro-mini skirt.

"Have you ever been to a place like this before?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

Potter shook his head rapidly.

"Well then, I will lay down the ground rules," He began to sway his hips, but did not yet touch the man fidgeting in his chair, "First, there is no touching that I do not initiate. If you step over the line, the dance is over."

"I wouldn't…!" Potter began, but Draco ignored him.

"Secondly, tips are always welcome, and are a good way to express your enthusiasm." Draco sidled up closer to the-boy-who-lived and smiled pleasantly at him, "However, more money does not privilege you to any "tricks'. Not even hand-jobs, they're simply not on the menu"

Draco scanned Potter's face. He didn't look put out, like most red-light virgins did at this little speech. Rather, he looked a tad bit angry.

"I don't think you're a prostitute." He all but spat.

Draco beamed at him. Potter was the most promising newbie he had ever encountered. This was looking up to being a fun dance, full of eager nervousness, but none of the usually grabby hands he had to deal with.

"You never know." Draco confided in a friendly way, turning around and sticking his arse out in a provocative way, while still moving to the beat of the music " you wouldn't believe some of the scum that I've had to deal with."

"Then why do you do it?" Potter asked, raising his eyes from Draco's bum to his eyes. That was not a good sign. He should barely be able to follow the conversation at all, let alone tear his eyes away from Winter's glorious body. He obviously needed to up the ante.

"Well… I usually tell customers that I'm working my way through school," Draco let out a sort of conspiratorial giggle, and straddled Potter thigh, moving his hips just so, "but the truth is I enjoy it."

Draco's eyes sparkled at the way Potter's surprised look was quickly replaced by something on the boarder of goofy happy, and ridiculously turned on. The man had just found out that the gorgeous blonde half an inch away from rubbing his balls on his leg was enjoying himself immensely.

"You're not…lying, are you?" Potter asked nervously, though still with a shy sort of grin on his face.

"Not at all." Draco admitted honestly, "Why do you think I only work one night a week and barley take any tips? I happen to have a day job."

Well, that last part was a boldfaced lie, but the rest of it was the truth at any rate.

"What…do you do…?" Potter asked slowly, as Draco bent his knees just far enough so that his arse cheeks brushed his knee.

"I'm a financial consultant." Draco lied, while slipping back off Potter's thigh and turning so that his back was facing the other man once more. He smiled at him over his shoulder, putting a hand on each of Potter's knees and spreading them far apart enough so that he could slip between them.

Using the Saviors knees for balance, Draco dropped his hips, rolling them back up, this time bum-first, bringing the fringe of the plaid skit precariously close to the tented fabric of Potter's trousers. He stayed bent over slightly, rounding his taught backside in sensuous movements all in the vicinity of Potter's crotch, but never quite touching. Potter stared at his arse as though mesmerized and Draco smirked.

"Like that?" the blonde asked impishly.

"Yeah…" Potter replied a bit hazily. He then blinked a couple times, bringing his eyes back to where Draco's face was peering over at him and seemed to get a clue. He reached back into his pocket, bringing out another twenty. His hand froze in the air for a bit, a strange sort of frown on his face.

Draco wasn't positive, but he thought he knew what was wrong. He straddled Potter's other thigh, backwards this time, and bucked back against his hand. Potter didn't react for a few moments, and then leaned forward, tucking the twenty into the thong strap that had made itself known through Draco's constantly moving hips. The naughty schoolgirl let out a pleased giggle, and then returned to his previous position between Potter's legs.

"Do you want a little something else for your money or do you want to keep using my arse?" Draco asked in an almost conversational way. Potter stared at him.

"Wha-what?"

"Do you just like my bum, or would you like a little bit of the rest of me as well?" Draco reiterated, amused

"No! I mean, I do, I mean you have a very nice a-a-, but the rest of you is…fuck." Potter gave up, blushing profusely and running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

Draco laughed for real this time, but smiled reassured at the embarrassed man. Turning around he put one hand on either side of the chair he was sitting on, then, staying on his toes, rocked his way downward onto his knees, brushing the whole front of himself down Potter's torso as he did. Once down, he swayed his way back up again, eyes locking with Potter's all the way.

"You're bloody gorgeous all over." Potter said, clear as a bell.

Draco blushed. He never blushed. But something in the way he'd said it spoke of an absolutely truth, rather than simply the empty declarations of a horny customer.

Remembering himself, Winter backed up, stretching his arms above his head and swayed to the music. Then, putting a hand on each knee once again, he pressed Potter's thighs together this time, and then moved to straddle him properly. From here, he put his hands on Potter's shoulders, settling against the man's goodly sized erection.

Potter's hands went to his hips, then fell away. His face filled with panic and regret, and he bit his lip in the most adorable way.

"It's alright." Draco assured him, "you may rest your hands on my hips as long as you don't guide my movements."

"I don't know if I'll be able to manage that." But he returned his hands to Draco's hips at any rate. The blonde laughed at this, then took a moment to marvel at much fun this lap dance had been. It was almost coming to an end, and he was a little disappointed at that.

Keeping his hands on Potter's shoulders, Draco lifted himself forward and up, then slowly back down again and again, careful to keep the action to the beat of the techno pounding in their ears. Potter had a very nice cock, he could tell. It wasn't rare for him to get turned on while doing his job, but it most definitely was unusual for him to genuinely want to shag a paying customer. He leaned back, letting his head lull, then snapping it forward to meet Potter's gaze with a feral grin.

Standing, but keeping his hands on the broad shoulders, he thrusted into the air around Potter's stomach level. He scooted back off his lap again, and positioned himself between his legs once more. This time, he removed the skirt, letting it drop into Potter's lap, and revealing the pale, smooth, and absolutely perky backside with only a few bits of elastic to cover it. Around the front, where the dark haired man hadn't gotten a good look yet, Draco's erection was straining against the thick layer of lace that contained it. He wanted Potter's hands on him. Wanted his dick inside him. But bringing customers home was a faux paux in the biggest way. Draco looked over his shoulder to see Potter practically drooling, and smiled to himself, a plan forming in his mind.

He stopped dancing abruptly; plucking up the skirt and draping the scrap of material into the crook of his arm as though it were a heavier burden. Potter blinked up at him, confused.

"End of my shift, I'm afraid." Draco said cheekily.

"Oh." Potter reasoned, "right."

"I'll just go and change, then." Draco said pleasantly, leaving the invitation there to be read into if his mark so wished.

Scurrying over to the door to the back stage, he glanced back once, just long enough to smirk seductively at the now lonely looking man in the chair. Once in his dressing room, he changed into some normal boxers, nice black slacks, and a button-up white shirt. He took one extra moment to remove the glamour, before heading back from whence he came. And there, standing beside the door, right where Draco knew he'd be, was Potter. Waiting for him.

"Now, this is really bad form." Draco said, pretending to be cross, "I should have mentioned earlier that there is also a strict no stalking policy for the dancer here."

"Malfoy…" Potter managed, all in awe. So he hadn't realized before like Draco had thought.

"Well, I suppose you're right." Letting Potter believe he'd assumed the other man had recognized him from the get go, "It isn't like you're some stranger, or anything, though it has been ages. Tea?"

"Wha-What?" Potter stared at him, wide eyed.

"Tea." Draco repeated, gesturing towards the exit "We could catch up."

Potter nodded meekly and followed the blonde out the door and behind the club, where the safest apparation point was located.

"Your place?" Draco asked delightfully.

"Er…sure." Potter held out his arm in a chivalrous manner, and Draco took it happily.

So that's that then. I was going to write more, but I think that stripper!draco hold his own in a one-shot without having to add further sexiness.

**Great big sorry to all those who are still waiting on updates to either Scorpius' Memoirs or Trappings. University is giving me a run for my money (meaning they took all my money, and all my time).**

**Love you all!**

**Flo**


End file.
